Banana Ice Cream Please!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Short stories of Kaito and Len Kagamine.
1. Photo

**Banana Ice Cream Please!**

* * *

_Photo_

Summary - In which Len has an oblivious moment.

* * *

The morning was so quiet.

Everyone was asleep still thanks to the concert the night before. Len, on the other hand, was wide awake. During the night, he had started dreaming of bananas. The dream became so real that he woke up to find himself nibbling on his banana plush. So before he could accidentally consume his precious toy, he pulled himself out of bed and hitchhiked himself to the kitchen.

Len yawned, walking through the narrow hallway tiredly and imagining the delicious banana waffles that were waiting to be cooked in the fridge. As he ventured down the hallway, he noticed Kaito's bedroom coming up and saw that it was wide open.

"So cute…"

Len paused at the statement. Curious, he moved over to the doorway of his brother's room and peeked inside, spotting a fully awake Kaito laying on his bed, staring intensively at a photo in his hands.

"Kaito-nii?"

Kaito squeaked, quickly hiding the photo behind his back and stared horrified at Len.

"L-Len-kun! What are you doing up so early?"

Len rose an eyebrow. "I'm going to make breakfast…what are _you_ doing up?"

Kaito smiled weakly, backing up further on his bed and keeping his hands hidden behind his back. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Just, um, thinking of some new lyrics! Yes! Lyrics! And uh, not doing anything suspicious! Ha ha ha ha!"

Len wondered if Kaito was testing his intelligence.

"What are you hiding Kaito-nii?"

"What? Hiding? Nothing!"

"…then hold out your hands."

"I-I can't! Because…I-I don't have hands anymore!"

Pregnant silence.

Len sighed, reminding himself Kaito was Kaito. This shouldn't be…surprising. "Fine, whatever you say Kaito-nii." Len hummed, turning and heading off. Kaito waited a good thirty seconds before letting a relieved sigh and tugging out his hidden object.

"Ah Ha!"

"Gyah!"

Kaito was tackled off the bed by the blond shota and onto his light blue carpeted floor. He whined, rubbing his head and looked up to see Len on top of him, smirking triumphantly. "I thought you didn't have hands anymore, Kaito-nii~." Len snickered before holding up the photo in his hand, which Kaito paled at the sight of.

"Nonononononononono!" Kaito whined, reaching out for the photo. "Don't look!" He begged, but it was too late. Len turned the photo to see what it was that Kaito was so panicked about.

Pregnant silence 2.

"…Kaito-nii."

"…y-y-y-yes…?"

"This…is…a picture…of me…"

"…yes…"

"…in that stupid nuko nuko outfit…"

"…yes….I'm sorry Len-kun! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Kaito pleaded, clasping his hands together in a begging manner. "I-I just thought…I-I-I!" Kaito couldn't think of anything else to say before he burst out in tears. "Don't hate me Len-kunnnnn!"

Len blinked, noticing something in the picture before snorting. "Kaito-nii! You're so silly!"

Kaito sniffled, looking up confusingly. "What?"

Len laughed, turning the picture back to the man. "You really like ice cream that much huh? You didn't have to take a picture of it dummy!"

Kaito just stared, wondering what the hell the boy was talking about. Looking at the picture, he realized in Len's hand was a yellow popsicle he hadn't noticed before. So then, Len thought he had the photo because of that? Ninety-nine percent of the photo was all Len while one percent was of ice cream…wow.

"Uh…yes! The ice cream! Yes, that's why I have this picture!" Kaito agreed quick, smiling nervously.

Len just laughed again and handed the photo back before hopping off his brother. "I'm gonna make waffles now. Have fun with your ice cream~!" Len then left, leaving Kaito back to his privacy.

Kaito sat up and looked at the doorway for a moment before smiling dreamily.

"So cute."


	2. Phone Call

**Banana Ice Cream Please!

* * *

**

_Phone call_

Summary - In which a phone call isn't the right way to do it.

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Vocaloid residence. Len speaking."

"_Len-kun!"_

"Kaito-nii?" Len looked around the hallway curiously. He could have swore he just saw the blue-haired Vocaloid somewhere in the household not to long ago. "Where are you?"

"_In my room! I'm using my personal line."_

"Um, okay. But why are you calling the house phone then?"

"_To call you of course!"_

"Huh?"

"_So Len-kun, how are you today?"_

Len blinked. Kaito seriously was trying to hold a conversation with him? When they could easily talk to each other face to face if he went upstairs to his room or if the man came downstairs to him.

"I'm…fine…..how about you?"

"_I'm happy! Thank you for asking!"_

"Um...kay…" Len scratched his head. "Kaito-nii, this is stupid."

"_Aww, don't be so mean Len-kun! This is fun! I can tell you anything now since no one can hear us!"_

"…huh?"

"_Like how I like your ponytail! It's so cute!"_

Len blushed, touching his ponytail unconsciously. "Wh-where did that come from!"

"_Annddd, how you have really pretty eyes!"_

"Ka-Ka-Kaito-nii!"

"_And you're so small and yellow, like a baby chick!"_

"I'm not small! You're just ridiculously tall!" Len exclaimed. "And who looks like a baby chick?"

"_I also like when you smile!"_

Len hushed at this.

"_When you smile, I always feel happy for the rest of the day!"_

"…really?"

"_Yeah! Hmmm, you know what Len-kun, I like everything about you….so I like you a lot!"_

Len gaped.

"_Len-kun?"_

Silence.

"_Is something wrong?_

Absolute silence.

"_Len-kun! Are you still there?"_

"…d-don't say stuff you don't really mean!" Len yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver and quickly running off.

Upstairs, Kaito pulled the phone from his ear and tilted his head confused. "I guess you really aren't suppose to confess by phone."


	3. Rainy Day

Banana Ice Cream Please!

Chapter 3 - Rainy Day

* * *

Len stared outside his window, glaring at the rain that continued to pour. He was absolutely furious since today was the day Rin and him were going to go to the park and just hang out. They had gone to so many concerts that finally the day when they got a chance to relax and enjoy each other's company, it rained. Giving a loud huff, he walked away from the window and out the room, walking aimlessly through the house.

"Len-kun?"

Len glanced back and saw Kaito just heading out his room, looking a little worried at the boy from his slumped shoulders and angry glare. "Is something wrong? Did you run out of bananas again? I can take you to the store if you want." He walked over to Len and ruffled his blond locks, smiling gently to him.

Len shook his head, staring at his feet. "Rin and me were going to play today...but it's raining..." His cheeks puffed a bit. He glanced up to Kaito who tilted his head in thought before another bright smile came onto his face.

"Well, I did hear that Rin went shopping with the girls instead...so we'll play together." He winked. "The rain can be fun to play in after all!" He moved his hand from Len's head and took his hand in his before dashing down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Len's cries for him to slow down. Once making it to the sidewalk of their house, and instantly drenched by the rain, Kaito turned to Len and placed his hands on his hips. "First we'll do the best thing of all! Jumping in puddles!"

Len blinked slowly, just staring at him in disbelief before a smile blossomed on his face and a laughter exploded from him. "Okay!" He cheered and ran to the nearest puddle, jumping and splashing about. Kaito quickly followed him, splashing along and even started dancing a bit in the rain.

People passing by gave them strange, but amused looks. The two continued their activities from jumping to dancing to singing. Len was finally enjoying the rainy day and actually appreciated it as well. Not only had Rin and him not been able to hang out much, but Kaito and him as well. They always performed a different concert halls, so now that he thought about it, this was kind of the first time he saw Kaito in weeks!

Len watched Kaito stop dancing and spread his arms out, singing loudly to the sky. He watched him and couldn't help smiling at the always happy-go-lucky man. He really enjoyed his company and his fun ideas, especially how easily he could put him back into a good mood by just being his silly self.

"Kaito-nii, you're so cool!" Len suddenly said, surprising the other who had been in the middle of singing a song about rain cloud and ice cream. "Can we play together next time it rains?" He looked to him with hopeful eyes as he tugged on Kaito's sleeve lightly. "Please please please~!"

Kaito smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

"Yes!" Len cheered and began to spin about in the rain.

Kaito watched him and thought a moment before moving over to Len and grabbing his hand to stop him from moving anymore. Len looked to him curiously while a big grin appeared on the older man's face before he suddenly tugged him closer.

Len instantly realized what was about to happen. He could feel his heart beating fast, his stomach filling with butterflies, and his lungs have a difficult time to breath properly. Swallowing, Len closed his eyes, awaiting the kiss.

"ACHOO."

Len's eyes flickered open, looking to Kaito who looked surprised himself by his sudden sneeze.

"..."

"..."

"Y...Kaito-nii...YOU JUST SNEEZED ON ME! GROSS!" Len punched him away and began to wipe at his face to get rid of the germs.

"I'm sorry Len-kun!"

"Stupid Kaito-nii!" Len shouted and dashed into the house quickly, wanting to clean off properly, leaving a disappointed Kaito behind who sighed and looked up to the rain, now glaring at it with a slight pout.

"Stupid rain."

* * *

It has been a while, huh? ^^; Hello fanfic world~


End file.
